


of housemates and randomness

by Grazzi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/Grazzi
Summary: shorts fics about the childhood friends sharing the same house





	of housemates and randomness

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i write for fun bc i love them being,, them  
this is also not good and i wrote it sleepy
> 
> follow me on twt: @mgrazzin

"Hey, Dimiboy—” Sylvain starts. He holds a package of peanuts and offers to his friend.

“I thought we agreed you’d not call me this,” Dimitri grunts, closing the book and putting it aside at the center table of the living room. He picks a handful of peanuts from the package.

Sylvain ignores. “—on a scale of one to Ingrid, how tired are you?" he jokes, flopping onto the sofa Ingrid’s currently sleeping. Ingrid yelps at Sylvain’s weight, thrashing her legs momentarily to hit her friend, who has a hard time pinning Ingrid's ankles together. "Hey, easy there, Grid."

"Sylvain, get off of me, you're heavy" Ingrid grunts, still struggling. "I just came home from work, leave me alone."

"No can do, you're too comfortable," he laughs. Ingrid starts thrashing again to the point that Sylvain’s also having a hard time holding her down. Dimitri, at some point, takes his book and from the center table and raises from the couch to leave the two alone. Sylvain ignores, too concentrated on Ingrid to bother. "That's exactly why. I've been waiting for you to come home so we could eat together, but no, you're letting me starve so you can sleep."

Ingrid stops moving, pouting. Sylvain slowly takes his hands away and raises from Ingrid. She groans and frowns — though Sylvain knows it's only a scene —, turning to stare at him. "What about Felix and Dimitri?"

"Felix already ate, according to him, there's a Smash tournament today," Sylvain dismisses Ingrid with a hand. "And Dimitri… I don't know what's up, but he said he's not hungry today. So there's only me and you!"

Ingrid groans again, louder. "You're insufferable."

"That's the fourth time you said this today, you lost the bet," Sylvain laughs, and, as Ingrid opens her mouth to disagree, he shoves her to the ground. "Now go take a shower, I'm sure you're all sweaty because of your job, I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen. Don't take too long."

He walks away to the kitchen, Ingrid watches from the floor, too exhausted to move, but a bath would feel nice. She goes to Felix bathroom (she’s the only one to not have suite, she was the last one of them to arrive at room distribution and thus living in the smallest, but cheapest, room), he doesn’t greet her, too fixated on his game, but he grunts in acknowledgement of her presence. 

Ingrid doesn’t notice how stiff her shoulders feel until the warm water relaxes her sore muscles. She’s relieved when she exits the bathroom, already fully clothed and more relaxed then before, she’s glad to actually  _ feel  _ clean after quite some time spent in a hot workplace. Felix’s in the character selection screen, he looks at her direction with the same expressionless face to properly greet her.

Sylvain’s waiting for her at the kitchen with two plates filled with on the table. “Took you long enough,” he teases.

“Hard day at work,” She sighs. Ingrid takes a bite from the spaghetti and immediately melts, she didn’t notice how hungry she was until now. “I got late to classes because the boss asked me to do his job and I’m so tired.”

“Don’t eat so fast,” Sylvain laughs, eating his own food a little bit too fast. “Don’t study this night, go straight to sleep, you always listen to crappy music when you try to concentrate and I can’t sleep because of that.”

Ingrid’s almost swallowing the food by now. “I don’t even think I can study today.”

“Good, I need to sleep, I have a date tomorrow,” Sylvain winks and heads out to his room as soon as he finishes eating. “You’re the last one, you wash the dishes.”

It’s comic how her fork stops mid air full of food. “Sylvain, come back here, that’s not what we agreed! You’re supposed to clean your own dishes!” Ingrid doesn’t wash his dishes before going to sleep. (The next day, Felix’s scolds Dimitri for being unhygienic and leaving dirty dishes on the sink, Ingrid has to calm her friend down and convince him it’s all Sylvain’s fault for being like this.)


End file.
